is he?
by annimun16
Summary: Hermione akhirnya kembali setelah 6 tahun di Australia. Sesuatu yang tak terduga membuatnya harus pergi menjauh dari orang-orang yang disayanginya, tak ingin membuat sakit hati banyak orang, tak ingin membebani. (sorry, gak bisa nulis summary bagus, langsung baca aja ya :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : JK Rowling's, not mine.

* * *

Diagon Alley masih sama seperti yang dulu, hanya saja lebih ramai sekarang mengingat tak ada ancaman lagi dari para penggila status darah murni selama enam tahun ini. Orang-orang berjubah aneh lalu lalang di jalan setapak untuk mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan atau sekedar menikmati hari yang cerah. Suara-suara _wush_ terdengar sesekali tak wajar bagi telinga para _muggle_ , kemudian orang-orang bermunculan dari jaringan _floo_ bersama kobaran api hijau. Sekumpulan anak-anak berdiri di depan sebuah toko, mereka terlihat mengerubungi kaca depannya. Terdengar kata _wah_ dan _wow_ berkali-kali di antara mereka, terkagum-kagum dan bermimpi untuk dapat mencicipi pengalaman naik sapu terbang yang terbaru dan tercepat dan super keren yang sekarang berada di depan mereka, hanya terpisah kaca tebal dari jangkauan tangan. Luar biasa, pikir mereka. Orang-orang yang lewat sedikit jengkel karena jalan yang mereka lewati tersendat, mereka berusaha untuk merasa tak keberatan dengan sekumpulan itu. Selusin pesawat kertas terbang menembus arus, sesekali tak menghiraukan apa yang di depan mereka membuat orang-orang menundukkan kepala takut terkena moncong lancip kertas. Hari ini hari-hari biasa di Diagon Alley, senormal dan seramai hari-hari terakhir sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Toko Madam Malkin's dipenuhi para orang tua dan anaknya mencari seragam baru, sedangkan di Ollivander dipenuhi anak-anak yang sangat antusias karena akhirnya dapat memiliki tongkatnya sendiri, begitu juga dengan toko-toko buku, kuali, dan perlengkapan sekolah sihir lainnya.

"Lihat, mummy! Katak besar!" Seorang anak laki-laki menunjuk ke seekor katak lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya dengan kulit hijau tua berlendir dan berkutil. Katak itu terlihat bosan dan menatap anak kecil di depannya jengkel dari dalam kandang jerujinya, pipinya menggelembung sebelum mulut lebarnya terbuka disertai suara khas katak yang besar, membuat anak itu berjingkat kaget, takut, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya kecuali ke kaca depan toko hewan peliharaan dan katak itu lagi.

Bosan dengan apa yang dilihat dan lelah karena telah berdiri selama lima belasan menit, anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan ibunya, mencoba mencari perhatian ibunya yang sedang membaca koran bekas yang ditemukannya di atas sebuah rak di depan toko hewan.

"Mummy?"

"Iya, James?" ibunya menengok,

"Bukankah kita akan ke toko buku tadi?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Ibunya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "ayo James."

Ibunya menarik tangan kecil anak itu sebelum meletakkan kembali koran bekas tadi, lalu mengajaknya berjalan. Di depan mereka terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak di depan etalase toko. James tidak tahu toko apa itu karena kaca depannya tertutup oleh anak-anak itu. Penasaran, James mengangkat lebih tinggi tubuh lima tahunnya dengan menjinjit, sayang tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil.

"Mummy, apa yang mereka lihat?" tanya anak itu pada ibunya seraya menunjuk ke sekumpulan anak-anak.

"Entahlah, mungkin mmm.. badut jelek." Jawab ibunya ragu, _jawaban yang bagus sekali,_ batinnya dengan nada sarkastik. Wanita itu hampir saja memutar bola matanya.

"Badut?" tanya anak itu lagi sama ragunya.

"Iya. James, apa kamu juga ingin buku baru?" Wanita itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anaknya dari anak-anak itu. Tahu jika anaknya melihat apa yang di dalam toko tadi -yang dilihat sekumpulan anak-anak itu, adalah sapu terbang Quidditch keluaran terbaru, maka anaknya juga akan berdiri seharian di depan toko _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ , seperti sekumpulan itu, para penggila Quidditch.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin juga." Jawab James dengan senyum lebar manisnya.

 _Flourish & Blotts_ terlihat lebih besar, terlihat lebih luas, dari ingatan wanita itu. Tentu saja, enam tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Aroma buku yang baru saja dicetak dan dijilid tercium dari bagian depan toko, begitu mengundang, sangat menggoda bagi para kutu buku untuk berada disini selamanya.

"Ingat James, ambil dua buku saja ya?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat sebelum menghilang di balik rak-rak buku, sementara ibunya berjalan menuju rak buku tentang _Healing_ , sekalian berkeliling juga pikirnya.

Lonceng depan toko berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan lagi yang masuk. Wanita itu menengok ke pintu toko secara refleks, tapi tak punya kesempatan untuk melihat siapa yang masuk karena terhadang pelanggan lain yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan wanita itu.

"Pagi, Marie." Pelanggan yang baru masuk itu menyapa hangat.

"Pagi, Mr. Potter." Gadis kasir di depan menjawab sapaan dengan sama hangatnya.

 _Deg._

Wanita itu terdiam di posisinya. Seluruh tubuhnya mematung, bahkan tangannya mengambang diam saat ia ingin mengambil buku di rak. Otaknya menjadi kosong tiba-tiba, hanya rasa panik yang mulai memenuhinya. _Dia disini_ , batin wanita itu. _Tak salah lagi, itu suaranya._ Tambah batinnya lagi seolah memastikan, meyakinkan. Secara cepat dia menarik neuron-neuronnya kembali untuk mengisi otak kosongnya. Berpikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sikap apa yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Wanita itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apa yang takdir punya untuknya nanti. Dia segera menyahut dua buku di rak depannya tanpa peduli apa itu buku yang ia cari. Wanita itu berkeliling mencari putranya di bagian buku untuk anak-anak seraya tetap memasang telinga, mendengarkan dengan seksama, berharap tahu dimana posisi pelanggan yang baru masuk itu sehingga tak akan ada kesempatan untuk wanita itu berpapasan dengannya atau melihat dan sadar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu mengetahui dimana bocah lima tahun itu sekarang, malahan dia tak terkejut saat menemukanya di bagian _sport_ bukan di bagian buku untuk anak-anak seperti pikiran awalnya _._ Wanita itu tanpa sadar memutar bola mata coklatnya. _Quidditch, tentu saja._ Batinnya. Dengan wajah serius layaknya orang dewasa yang sedang berpikir, mencermati tiap kata, anak itu mencoba membaca buku di depannya dengan lancar. Tak ada suara keluar, hanya pergerakan yang terlihat dari mulut mungil. Wanita itu menyelipkan senyum kecil melihat putranya. Perasaan sedih, bersalah, menyeruak seketika saat ia melihat rambut coklat gelap berantakan milik anaknya yang dipadukan dengan iris emerald cemerlang yang sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada rangkaian kata, iris mata yang sangat ia kenal.. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, baru meyadari kalau air matanya sudah di ambang kelopak untuk menetes keluar. Tak tega untuk memotong bacaan anaknya, dia menengok ke kasir toko, melihat tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana, tak ada lagi pelanggan yang baru masuk tadi, tak ada lagi orang yang ia takutkan, wanita itu bergegas ke depan kasir untuk segera membayar dua bukunya, ia sangat ingin keluar dari toko ini. Menghindar dari orang itu untuk sementara waktu, takut akan konsekuensi, tapi tak tahu sampai kapan. _Kalau bisa selamanya_ , batin egois wanita itu. Dia berdoa dan berharap di setiap langkahnya semoga si _Mr. Potter_ belum menemukan buku atau apapun yang ia cari dan kembali ke kasir lagi, semoga ia tak mengenali rambut coklat gelombangnya dari jauh, _ataupun dari dekat,_ batin egoisnya menambahkan.

Dan hal itu terjadi, hal yang ia takutkan.

Saat gadis kasir –Marie- mengambilkan kembalian untuknya, suara itu menyentaknya, suara yang sangat ia kenal meskipun terdengar dari radius puluhan meter bahkan. Suara yang telah lama tak didengarnya lagi.

"Hermione?" Suara itu terdengar ragu.

Derap langkah kaki semakin mendekati wanita itu, terdengar begitu lambat, sangat lambat dan pelan baginya entah kenapa. Wanita itu menghitung. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk ketiga kalinya ia berada di toko ini. Berharap juga agar tak terlihat gugup, wanita itu memberanikan diri mendongak dan menengok ke samping kirinya. Melihat sosok laki-laki tampan dengan postur tegas dan lumayan tinggi menatap balik ke arahnya, dengan mata hijau cemerlang _itu._ Rambut hitamnya tetap berantakan seperti yang dulu, ia perhatikan. _Seperti enam tahun yang lalu._

"Harry."

Wanita itu membuat senyum senang _tak menyangka_ di bibirnya sambil berharap semoga tak terlihat dipaksakan. Laki-laki itu melangkah semakin mantap ke arahnya, hampir berlari malah gara-gara bahagianya ia melihat sahabat terbaiknya berdiri sangat nyata di depannya sekarang. Laki-laki itu langsung merangkul tubuh wanita itu masih dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat lebar terpampang di wajahnya, begitu lebarnya senyum itu sampai membuat orang bertanya apakah wajahnya tak akan kembali ke seperti semula karena regangan senyum lebar itu. Dia memeluk erat sahabat lamanya itu, sangat erat, berbanding terbalik dengan lebar regangan senyumnya. Dia memeluk wanita itu sangat lama, seperti menghargai tiap detik kehangatan yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan lagi selama enam tahun, tanpa menyadari bagaimana reaksi terkejut wanita yang dipeluknya.

Hermione tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan terlebih dahulu saat ini, bercampur aduk. Hermione sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali, sama bahagianya dengan Harry, tapi di lain sisi rasa takut dan bersalah juga sama besarnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, menyadari orang-orang di dalam toko sedang memandangi mereka berdua, beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik, bersiap untuk mengisi kontainer gosip mereka. Hermione melepaskan tangannya yang tak ia sadari telah melingkar di leher sahabatnya. Seperti mendapat kode, Harry menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Hermione tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang wanita itu. Senyum lebar masih setia menempel di wajahnya. Mau tak mau Hermione membiarkan rasa bahagia menyeruak keluar lebih besar saat melihat senyum itu. Dan akhirnya Harry melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh sahabatnya dengan helaan nafas berat yang senang.

"Apa kabar, Harry?" Hermione yang petama kali bersuara.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat pertama kali tapi tatapan tak percaya dari sahabat lamanya. Harry membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kabar?! Enam tahun kita tak pernah bertemu dan sekarang kau kembali, itu yang pertama kali kau tanyakan? Yang kau ucapkan?"

Hermione bingung mendengar nada yang setengah kesal dari Harry.

"Tidak ada 'aku merindukanmu, Harry' atau semacamnya?" Senyumnya kembali lagi begitu juga Hermione, sambil memasang mata, melihat ke belakang Harry atau sekelilingnya dengan samar-samar agar sahabatnya tak curiga, berharap semoga James belum selesai membaca bukunya atau malahan pergi mencari dia. Hermione masih belum siap kalau untuk menjelaskan _semuanya_ saat ini juga. Dia telah kehilangan _Gryffindor-_ nya, dia ingin bersembunyi saja.

"Ayo ke Leaky Cauldron, kau sudah selesai kan? Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan siang juga. Lagipula, ada banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku sekarang. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ucap Harry seraya menggenggam tangan kiri sahabatnya, sementara tangan satunya Harry mengambil beberapa _galleon_ dari sakunya untuk membayar buku yang telah ia ambil tadi.

Dalam hati Hermione terasa ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja sahabatnya ucapkan.

 _Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi._

Perasaan yang membuat nafas Hermione terhenti selama sedetik, entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat bercampur dengan.. entahlah. Membuat Hermione melupakan keberadaan tentang James sekejap dan apa yang Harry katakan sebelum kalimat itu. _Leaky Cauldron?_

Hermione melirik sampul buku yang dibeli Harry sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menunda acara makan siang mereka sampai besok saja, tak mungkin dia meninggalkan James sendirian di Diagon Alley. Tak ada yang tahu Hermione kembali dari Australia dua hari yang lalu, hanya beberapa staf St. Mungo, dan hanya orang tua Hermione yang tahu keberadaan James dan mereka masih di benua kecil itu.

 _Quidditch Through The ages, The Giant and The Easter Eggs? Buku dongeng?_ Hermione membaca dalam hati, lalu bertanya

"Apa itu..?"

"Buku untuk Teddy." Harry tersenyum lagi menjawab pertanyaan Hermione yang belum selesai, dia menambahkan

"Dia sudah besar, kau tahu? Dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh."

 _Hampir seumuran._ Catat Hermione dalam hati.

"Harry, kupikir sebaiknya besok saja kita makan siang bersama, kita bisa mengajak Ron, Ginny, Luna juga, dan Neville, dan-"

"Hermione, aku baru saja bisa bertemu denganmu setelah enam tahun, apa kau tak rindu semuanya? Aku merindukanmu, kita semua disini merindukanmu."

Hermione berdiri tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berdua, seolah mereka menjadi tontonan drama gratis dengan cerita yang sangat melankolis. Semua orang hanya diam, berbisik-bisik sangat pelan, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Harry dan dia bicarakan. Meskipun mereka berdua menggunakan suara dengan ketinggian normal, sedang, tetap saja toko ini seperti ada pengeras suara yang tersembunyi.

"Harry, kumohon, aku juga sama rindunya, kau tahu kan, aku tak akan melupakan semua begitu saja, aku janji besok aku akan datang. Kumohon?" Hermione memelas dengan suara pelan, tak ingin didengar orang-orang di toko.

"Memangnya ada pertemuan sangat penting sampai kau tak bisa menunda dulu satu atau dua jam hanya untuk makan siang denganku, hah?" Tanya Harry sama pelannya.

Semua diam menanti jawaban Hermione dan sebelum dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, takdir sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

"Mummy, apa aku boleh mengambil buku ini?"

Suara James seperti kaca pecah di tengah malam saat semua orang tertidur, dan membangunkan alarm.

Dengan refleks Harry menengok ke belakangnya, melihat anak kecil dengan rambut coklat gelap berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang, di tangan kecilnya buku yang ditulis oleh Harry sendiri, _101 Tricks and Tips to be A Superflier._

"Hermione?" Suara Harry sangat pelan, masih memandang anak kecil itu sebelum kembali menengok ke Hermione, seperti meminta konfirmasi, penjelasan.

"Jangan disini, Harry." Jawab Hermione sama pelannya, lalu dia tersenyum ke putranya.

"Tentu James, kau bisa mengambilnya. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Hermione lembut.

"Tidak, hanya ini saja." James menjawabnya sambil menggeleng mantap.

Sementara Harry masih terkejut, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia –dia tak tahu.

Harry masih sambil berpikir memandang bocah kecil di depannya, di samping Hermione, dan bocah kecil itu –James- memandangnya balik dengan ekspressi tak nyaman. Tangan kecilnya memegang, menarik jas panjang _muggle_ Hermione. Sadar kalau James tak nyaman dengan pandangan darinya, Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ibu bocah itu.

Hermione mengambil _galleon_ -nya sendiri, berusaha tak menghiraukan desis-desis yang tidak mengenakan. Sekarang semua orang di toko ini sudah tahu kalau Hermione Granger sudah kembali ke Inggris dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Hermione yakin semua orang di dunia sihir akan tahu, tinggal menunggu hitungan jam, atau malahan menit.

"Ayo Harry, bukankah tadi kita mau makan siang di Leaky Cauldron?" Tanya Hermione, suaranya sudah kembali normal, seolah mereka baru saja mendiskusikan apa yang paling menarik dilakukan saat musim panas.

* * *

A/N terima kasih sudah baca. have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Orang-orang di dunia sihir sudah gila. Well, mungkin tidak semua orang di seluruh dunia sihir, hanya di belahan negara Inggris saja pastinya, pikir Harry setelah melihat halaman depan Daily Prophet edisi pagi ini.

Semua orang sudah gila, terutama editor Prophet yang terkonyol.

Huruf-huruf tercetak besar di kertas itu seperti mengolok-olok Harry sekaligus menggodanya untuk membaca lebih jauh isi berita utama.

Harry mendengus, memikirkan alasan-alasan konyol yang akan mereka sajikan.

Putra Rahasia Pahlawan Dunia Sihir Kita. James Potter Kedua, Pewaris Pertama Keluarga Potter?

Judul berita itu membuat Harry merasa seperti salah satu cucu dari Ratu Britania Raya. Terlalu dilebih-lebihkan.

Satu foto besar bergerak terpampang hampir memenuhi halaman depan, foto Harry dan Hermione yang menggandeng tangan anaknya, James, mereka tengah berjalan masuk ke Leaky Cauldron saat foto itu diambil, tentu saja secara diam-diam. Kemudian satu foto yang lebih kecil di sudut gambar besar itu adalah James putra Hermione, seolah untuk memperjelas wajah anak kecil yang polos itu.

Harry spontan berpikir untuk meminta maaf kepada Hermione nanti saat mereka bertemu untuk makan siang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka hari ini. Dia merasa kasihan karena telah menyeret anak kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun ke dalam masalah yang ia sebut dengan kepopulerannya.

 _Minggu siang, Pahlawan wanita kita yang telah lama menghilang dari dunia sihir Inggris selama enam tahun akhirnya tampil di hadapan publik bersama sebuah rahasia besar yang sangat tak terduga oleh kita semua. Hermione Granger datang ke toko buku Flourish & Blotts dengan menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang manis dengan wajah yang kebetulan atau tidak mempunyai kemiripan dengan Pahlawan besar kita Harry Potter saat masih kecil, membuat kita bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu punya ikatan saudara dengan Mr. Potter, apa mungkin ia keponakannya? Atau mungkin, putra kecilnya bersama Hermione Granger, sahabatnya, yang telah mereka sembunyikan dari publik selama enam tahun ini? Dan apakah karena mereka tak ingin publik mengetahui tentang putra mereka merupakan sebab Hermione Granger menghilang dari publik Inggris? Jika benar, apa alasan mereka untuk tak ingin publik tahu tentang putra Sang Terpilih? Masih belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari kedua pihak apakah anak kecil yang bernama James itu putra dari Bocah Yang Bertahan Hidup. Beberapa sumber tepercaya mengatakan bahwa James memang putra dari Hermione Granger, sedangkan siapa Sang ayah belum ada yang mengonfirmasi pasti. Tapi hal itu tak jadi masalah lagi para pembaca setia, kita mempunyai mantra yang dapat mendeteksi kemiripan di antara mereka. Bahkan jika kita melihat foto wajah anak kecil itu meskipun tanpa kaca pembesar ataupun mantra dapat dilihat persamaan pada lekuk wajah dan hidung mereka. Sementara bentuk dagu dan tulang pipinya berasal dengan sang ibu. Dan bukti yang paling jelas dan nyata anak kecil James itu mempunyai mata hijau indah yang sama dengan mata cemerlang Mr. Potter yang ia dapat dari almarhum ibunya Lily Potter. Sungguh kombinasi yang luar biasa menawan, bahkan seluruh masyarakat sihir sudah setuju untuk menobatkan James kecil sebagai Anak Yang Paling Tampan di dunia. Jadi, dari fakta-fakta di atas sudah tak perlu disangkal lagi kalau James putra Hermione Granger juga putra Harry Potter, Pahlawan dunia sihir. Selanjutnya di halaman 4..._

Dua gambar berjajar di bawah tulisan panjang itu, yang satu gambar wajah Harry saat masih sebelas tahun, saat pertama kali ia tahu tentang dunia sihir, dan yang satunya lagi gambar wajah James yang lain. Mereka berdua menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, bayangan kekaguman, dan keduanya dijajar seolah untuk perbandingan.

Ini gila, mereka gila! Mana mungkin James putra Hermione adalah anaknya?

Tapi entah kenapa bagian yang menyebutkan kombinasi yang menawan telah menyusup masuk lebih dalam ke saringan otaknya, mengganggu pikiran Harry. Seperti ada suatu benda tak dikenal yang tersangkut di roda mesin kepalanya, membuat Harry ingin mengambil benda itu langsung dengan tangannya sendiri dan mencermati benda apa itu, atau mungkin langsung membuangnya saja?

Dia menatap dua figur wajah di bagian bawah, menelitinya dengan cermat, ingin membuktikan tulisan di atas. Benarkah? Batinnya.

Tentu saja ini konyol, otak rasionalnya berbicara dan melanjutkan, itu cuma kebetulan saja James mirip dengannya, atau mungkin saja Prophet hanya mengada-ada. Dan itu juga sebuah kebetulan mata James hijau, yang mungkin dia dapat dari ayahnya karena iris mata Hermione cokelat, atau mungkin dia punya gen iris hijau juga, entahlah. Yang pasti itu bukan dari Harry, karena dia dan Hermione tak ada apa-apa, dan mereka tak pernah berhubungan seperti itu.

 _Benarkah?_

Sebuah suara di kepalanya bercuit, suara itu terdengar aneh seperti suara Hermione dengan nada _sok taunya._

Kedua alisnya semakin mengerut, perlahan rasa gelisah dan panik menyeruak.

Dia tahu, dan seperti terbentur kepalanya untuk kedua kali, ia ingat dengan jelas memori lama, sejelas kristal. Malam itu, enam tahun yang lalu di Shell Cottage. Itu salah satu malam terbaiknya, di mana ia dapat tidur dengan pulas tanpa Voldemort menghantui meskipun di tengah-tengah masa genting. Dan itu hanya sekali, mereka cepat dan spontan tanpa berpikir logis bahkan untuk sahabatnya yang pintar itu. Hanya berdasar pada hasrat dan nafsu tanpa ada rasa yang lebih dalam, semua mengambang tanpa batas. Stres dan frustrasi semakin menambah suhu malam itu, dan keduanya sedang dalam emosi yang lemah, labil.

Dan semua itu masa lalu, hanya sebuah kesalahan yang telah mereka setujui dengan diam untuk dilupakan, terkubur dalam waktu. Tapi itu hanya sekali, apakah hal itu dapat mendatangkan konsekuensi sebesar ini? Tak perlu disuarakan lagi, Harry tahu benar jawabannya dan dia ingin sekali untuk menyangkal.

Harry semakin mengerutkan keningnya, dia semakin bingung dengan semua itu. Dan di hari yang masih sepagi ini dia sudah merasa untuk harus mengambil beberapa aspirin.

Tapi tidak, seorang Hermione tak akan menyembunyikan hal besar seperti ini darinya. Dia sahabatnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kalau benar Hermione mengandung anaknya dia pasti segera memberi tahu Harry cepat-cepat dan berdiskusi dengannya, itulah Hermione yang ia kenal, sahabat lamanya, tiang penyangganya yang pintar.

Pikiran logis Harry terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa berita itu omong kosong seperti biasa. Tapi suara Hermione di kepalanya terdengar seperti mengejek, menertawakannya malahan.

Apalagi ditambah dengan kurangnya informasi dan penjelasan dari Hermione tentang kepergian dan tinggalnya ia di Australia selama enam tahun, -membuat secuil otak Harry berpikiran, sebab James lah Hermione pergi- bahkan saat Harry dengan halus bertanya lebih dalam tentang siapa James kemarin saat makan siang di Leaky Cauldron, Hermione dengan ramah mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Harry pikir itu hal yang sensitif bagi sahabatnya, karena itulah ia tak membelokan lagi topik mereka dan menunggu untuk Hermione bercerita dengan sendiri. Dan sampai makan siang mereka selesai hanya Harry yang banyak bercerita. Hermione hanya berbicara mengenai kembalinya ia ke sini dan St. Mungo sebagian besar, tak lebih, sementara anaknya James duduk di antara mereka berdua menikmati makan siangnya.

Semua menjadi benang kusut, misteri, dan menambah rasa pasti untuk setengah dari berita itu. Membuat Harry sulit untuk lebih menyangkalnya lagi.

Pikiran rasional terus meyakinkan kalau Hermione tak akan berbuat hal tak logis, itu bukan dia. Lagi pula untuk apa dia menyembunyikan anak dari ayahnya sendiri dan Hermione pasti tahu seberapa penting arti sebuah keluarga bagi Harry. Sangat penting, bahkan melebihi Hogwarts. Karena keluarga di situlah rumahnya.

Dia berada dalam konflik dengan dirinya sendiri, antara percaya dan tidak terhadap berita itu.

Itu berita konyol, apalagi dari Prophet itu sebuah petunjuk untuk kau tidak percaya pada tulisan itu. Pikiran rasionalnya berbicara.

Hermione menghilang selama enam tahun, persis beberapa hari setelah perang baru saja selesai. Dan malam itu terjadi hanya selang beberapa Minggu sebelum perang besar. Dan sekarang James sudah berumur lima tahun, atau mungkin lebih. _Bukankah itu pertanda?_ Suara Hermione terdengar menjabarkan.

Dia membencinya, suara itu terdengar begitu benar dan akurat seperti siempunya asli, membuat Harry semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Apa dia terlalu termakan berita itu? Pasti ada sejenis ramuan yang dituangkan ke dalam tinta yang digunakan untuk menulis koran ini sehingga membuat Harry terhasut begitu mudah. Pasti itu.

 _Kau hanya takut saja kalau itu benar, Harry._ Suara Hermione terdengar di benaknya dengan nada sok taunya lagi.

Harry memang takut, takut jika dirinya kecewa pada Hermione, dia sahabatnya dan Hermione tak pernah mengecewakannya. Dia akan merasa dikhianati.

Dia harus bertanya pada Hermione segera nanti untuk menyelesaikan kebingungan ini. Apapun alasannya, Harry tak akan menerima jawaban yang tak rinci apalagi tak jelas mengambang.

Dan jika James memang putranya, lalu apa yang dia akan lakukan selanjutnya.

Entah kenapa memikirkan James sebagai anaknya membuat perasaan Harry menggelembung penuh helium membawa pikirannya melayang, dan perlahan mengganti warna emosinya. Jika itu benar, Harry tak terlalu muda untuk jadi ayah, kan? Dia baru saja menginjak dua puluh empat tahun kemarin akhir Juli. Lagi pula Ron juga beberapa langkah lagi lebih dekat untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Dan Harry sudah punya banyak uang untuk hidup mereka, dia sudah cukup mapan menurutnya. Dan untuk rumah, jika James tak ingin tinggal di Grimmauld Place tentu Harry akan membelikannya rumah lain lagi. Apapun yang anaknya inginkan, Harry akan berusaha memenuhinya. Sapu terbang tercepat, koleksi Snitch atau satu set permainan Quidditch, dia akan membelikannya, bahkan lapangannya sekalian, dan dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan Firebolt kesayangannya jika James meminta.

Hal itu membuat Harry teringat saat makan siang kemarin, James bertanya banyak padanya tentang olahraga yang terkenal di dunia sihir itu, sementara ibunya terus-terusan memutar bola mata. Dan saat ia tahu orang yang menulis buku yang dibacanya adalah pria di depannya, James begitu terkejut, kagum, dan anak itu terlalu cerdas, sebagaimana memang anak dari Hermione Granger.

Senyum kecil tanpa sadar terbentuk sebelum hilang sesaat pikiran rasional Harry kembali. Apa dia terlalu jauh membayangkan?

.

.

A/n : jarinya gatel pengen update cerita ini, thanks for your asking to make it multichapers. Sekian dulu untuk saat ini, aku tahu ini chapter kependekan


End file.
